


Welcome to Paradise

by pajama_cats



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Neil finally meets Kenny and isn't sure how to feel at how they met.





	Welcome to Paradise

“I didn't think you'd be into this.” Neil says as they watch a Spanish soap opera from the comfort of Shaun's bed, well as comfortable as he can get. It was a long day at the hospital and Neil planned on unwinding at his own apartment, but the sudden invite he got from Shaun before leaving put a detour in his plans. Not like it was a bad thing, but maybe next time he'd ask Shaun first. It was more spacious than Shaun's apartment, but the taller surgeon was too fond of the place to want to move. Neil figured he'd take it slow and maybe one day he could ask Shaun to move in with him. Time would tell. 

“It's interesting.” Shaun cranes his neck awkwardly back to Neil, and gets a kiss on the nose in return. Shaun makes a face to which Neil laughs at, but the peace they had built that night is interrupted by the back door opening. Neil is quick to action, grabbing his phone ready to call the cops and grabbing the nearest object he could find; which happened to be an umbrella. Not the coolest look, but in the moment of crisis it didn’t matter. 

“Whoa! Hey calm down, sorry Shaun I didn't know you were having company.” The intruder, who apparently wasn't one to begin with, held his hands up in defense. It still ticked Neil off. 

“Who the hell are you?” Despite him knowing Shaun, Neil still feels the need to protect him, unsure what connection he has to his surgeon, but refusing to back off. He did however put the umbrella down. Small steps. 

“I'm Kenny, Shaun's neighbor. I um, I'll leave you guys be, sorry man.” The intruder-  _ Kenny  _ says rather awkwardly, being careful as he exits through the front door. Which afterwards Neil is quick to lock both doors, and sits down on the bed next to Shaun who had been sitting up since the incident. 

“Shaun, why did your neighbor break into your apartment?” Neil asks as calmly as he can, a hand running through his hair still unsure if that had just happened. Kenny felt like a bolt of lightning; he was there suddenly and then gone. 

“We share our television cable. Kenny is nice.” Shaun replies as if it were normal for him to do that. Perhaps Kenny normalized it, but he couldn't say for sure. He shouldn't be quick to point fingers, even if it wasn't the best greeting. 

“That's nice, but you can't keep letting him come in that way. What if we were kissing or-”

“You said it's okay to give you quick kisses if other people are around.” Shaun frowns, so Neil clarifies.

“Of course it is, just.. not one's meant to be private. That's not the point Shaun. I want to spend quality time with you without having to worry if someone is going to walk in on us.” Neil stresses, letting out a sigh. Shaun is quiet, which Neil assumes he's letting the words sink in. 

“I will.. Ask Kenny to knock on the front door whenever he wants to see me.” Shaun says calmly, and that's all Neil needs to hear as the stress slowly melts away. Neil shifts where he's seated, ready to get up but stops when Shaun speaks up. 

“Are you jealous of Kenny?” That was the last thing Neil wanted to hear. Why would he need to be? That was absolutely illogical.

“What? No- of course not. Why should I be? I'm not.” Shaun hums, which makes Neil's nerves go up once more. He wasn't going to let go of it, was he?

“You are showing some signs of jealousy. Such as when Kenny comes over whenever he wants, I'm not bothered by the situation with him, but you are-” 

“ _ Shaun _ .” 

“It's okay to be jealous, even though you don't need to be.” Neil wants to bite back, but the kiss on the cheek stops whatever he had to say in response. “I'll talk to Kenny about it, and you are the one I love. Not him.” 

Neil manages a smile, giving Shaun a slow, tender kiss for his words. He could argue all night about how he definitely was not jealous, but this felt better. When he opens his eyes Shaun is smiling back at him and he finally shifts so they can go back to how they were; cuddling on the bed watching Shaun's show. 

Shaun lies down as well, letting his arm rest on top of the one Neil has lazily hanging over his torso. Neil embraces the silence, nearly falling asleep on Shaun. He's not sure how long they stay like that until Shaun finally turns off the tv. Tiredly, he makes room for Shaun to lay down grateful to get some well deserved rest. 

“He also helped me break into a swimming pool.” It felt like it came out of nowhere, and it startles Neil with a jerk. Shaun eyes him curiously and Neil shakes his head with a sigh, lying back down against him.

“We'll talk about that in the morning.” Neil mutters tiredly, nuzzling his face into Shaun's neck. Maybe he should speak to Kenny as to not encourage that behavior.. Did Shaun do something illegal with every neighbor he got or was it some accidental trend? He still loved him either way. Which reminded him.. 

“Good night Shaun, love you.” 

“Love you too, Neil.” 

**Author's Note:**

> After the last recent ep I kind of thought about if Neil ever met Kenny, ah that'd be fun to watch tbh. Title comes from a Green Day song, sorry I suck at titles half the time and Kenny kind of gives me a green day vibe 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
